El desayuno perfecto
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: Dime que comes en el día y te diré quién eres.


_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

SUMMARY: Dime que comes en el día y te diré quién eres.

**El desayuno perfecto**

Para Alejandro.

Mi hombre cuchareable.

Mi amor.

En nuestro día 16

El computador se prende con una luz que ciega cuando no se ha visto el destello durante días. El ronroneo casi estruendoso de la máquina, bloqueaba cualquier hilar de pensamiento. En medio de un nebuloso estancar, la frase de una profesora de la universidad le vino a la mente.

-"Estoy nadando en arequipe"-pensó refregando sus ojos quitando una mugre que bajó con el índice de la mano derecha.-"A ver"-musitó.

La desafiante hoja en blanco del documento la miró al rostro como otorgándole esa cachetada sin vergüenza. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y miró a la parte superior de la pantalla. La esquina mostraba ese icono que le permitía atravesar las fronteras de la comunicación. No, se negaba. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-"El tema es…"-pensó.-"El tema sería…"- puso los dedos sobre el teclado y acarició las teclas. Sintió la "C", la "N"… conocía a la perfección la ubicación de todas y cada una de ellas. Era como el pianista al piano. Ese era su instrumento y creaba música con él. Música escrita, pero arte enamorado.

Tamborileó los dedos sin presionar algún botón y volvió su mirada a la esquina. –"No"-se volvió a decir y prendió el reproductor de música. Toda ella en otro idioma que no era el suyo. Movió la cabeza al ritmo de la primera melodía en un clásico movimiento de concierto de heavy metal. Contoneó su cabello rápidamente para pararse de la silla y mover sus caderas sin control. Se estremeció y por fin cantó. La música salió de sus labios como agua… fluida, rápida y clara. Rió de sí misma y volvió a sentarse zapateando con el pie derecho.

Cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior, bajó los párpados como persiana sobre ventana y comenzó a componer. Sus manos jamás le hicieron justicia a su mente. Pues se le trababan de lo rápido que iban las ideas. Muchas, como vómito verbal, pululaban por sus manos y éstas, a pesar de su entrenamiento, no las podían alcanzar.

Eran obvios los errores y su impulso de corregir hacía que apretara la tecla de borrar, pero su cerebro prendía la alarma para no parar. Cuando abría los ojos moría por ver aquello que había escrito con tanta hambre. El sombreado rojo se hacía presente en varias líneas que contenían una que otra letra loca que no iba. Como una "K" en medio de "lamento".

-"Lkamento"- trató de leer en voz alta. Se burló de sí misma y corrigió. Maquilló aun más y añadió más líneas. La mayoría como conectores. La sustancia y la esencia siempre surgían cuando sus ojos se cerraban y podían verlo todo. Repasando por veinteava vez el único párrafo hecho pudo sentirse satisfecha.

Volvió su mirada a la esquina entrecerrando los ojos. Llevó un dedo a su boca que mordisqueó un poco. ¿Tan débil era? Se regañó mentalmente y volvió a mirar lo que había escrito. Con mucha y nada de paciencia volvió a mirar la hoja leyendo ésta vez en voz alta. Si tenía ritmo, era un buen trabajo. Porque cualquiera que lo leyera tenía que escucharlo como ella lo escuchaba.

Pero volvió a nadar en arequipe pues los deseos de hablar con él superaban sus esfuerzos por sacar algo medianamente bueno. ¡Dios era tan mediocre! Sus amigos y madre siempre le dijeron lo importante que era desprenderse de los hombres.

Ella jamás los entendió. Eran un completo misterio. No les gustaban las mujeres intensas, odiaban a las zorras, pero los excitaba que fueran hambrientas en la intimidad del acto. Pero después eran perfectos para pasar por alto los pequeños detalles que para ella eran fundamentales. Y entonces se colocaba a pensar si era ella. Sí en verdad era una exagerada para todo. Se dio cuenta que en verdad tenía que dejar de esperar de la gente.

En su más pura esencia sólo recibiría lo mejor y lo bueno. Pero era tan difícil. Ella era demasiado consentida. Decidió iniciar la ventana del chat. Si… las mujeres no son complicadas, son completamente jodidas.

Vio como esperaba el inicio de sesión para destellar ese "conectado". Horrible estado. Nunca se lo colocaba. Nunca estaría disponible. Ella jamás lo estaría.

Y ahí estaba.

Saludarlo o no. Siempre peculiar resultaba el acto social del saludo. Si tú me saludas primero si te importo. Sí no, esperarías porque hay qué hacerse respetar y desear. Realmente lo había hecho muchas veces pues eso demeritaba quien estaba detrás de quién, quién sufría más la ausencia del otro. Y era un alivio siempre saber que no era tú. Pero en las relaciones las reglas siempre se ponen difusas y muy traspasables. Entonces ella habló.

-Cariño

Era tan cursi con él, en verdad que se veía desde afuera y parecía una idiota puberta de trece años. Nada en contra, pero a esa edad toda emoción es triple porque es la primera. Y los impulsos sexuales son puros, como un whiskie sin hielo. Y ella se sentía así… por una razón que no terminaba de entender del todo.

En ella todo vibraba en una resonancia muy particular. Un pálpito en su vientre, una piel erizada y ella se imaginaba todo con él. Todos los escenarios, todas las posibilidades, todas las palabras, todas las caricias… y ya se encontraba húmeda. A este paso no tendría ropa interior limpia. Respiró frustrada regañando a su imaginación desbocaba que él, tan hábilmente, había despertado sin darse cuenta… ¿o sí?

-Amor

Contestó él. Y ella esgrimió una sonrisa tan natural e inocente que se arrobó a ella misma ante un acto de pureza de su parte.

-Me dejas roja

Le contestó tecleando despacio.

-Pues espero que haya sido en todas partes.

Sí que se pasaba, pensó cohibida disfrutando de la perversión de él. Como amaba eso.

-¿Cómo en que partes?-le contestó riendo para sí.

-En las mejillas por supuesto.

Cómo odiaba que le hiciera decir cosas. Siempre le había manipulado a la perfección jugando con sus mismas palabras.

-Pues las mejillas obvio.

Él le sonrió con un emoticon. Cómo odiaba que le cortara así. Aunque ella era la parlanchina de la relación, él siempre hacía que ella le preguntara.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En ti- respondió rápidamente. A veces le asombrarla y se preguntaba sí andaba como un ping pong como con una respuesta programada. ¿Será que en serio leía lo que ella le decía?- Pienso en cómo te ves de sexy en esa pantaloneta rosa-concluyó.

Entonces sí la leía. La chica de pelo corto y rosa se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta sintiendo de repente mucho calor. Siempre que se sentía incómoda o cohibida lo hacía. Sentía que el fresco le aclaraba la mente.

-¿A poco me veo sexy en esa pantaloneta?-preguntó a modo de respuesta sonriendo pícaramente tratando de tomar control de la conversación.

-Yo diría que deliciosa.

Sakura Haruno negó con la cabeza furiosamente. En serio que le daba de todo cada palabra que decía. Él tan dominante a su manera tan caballerosa. Le encantaba sentirse de él.

-¿Desayunaste?-le preguntó cambiando de tema rápidamente para no comenzar a emocionarse más de la cuenta. Era demasiado temprano para excitarse. Pero como bien decía él y ella lo apoyaba "es mejor ser sucios antes, durante y tal vez después del baño".

-Aun no- respondió seco. Sakura frunció el entrecejo y supo que su actitud evasiva le molestaba bastante. Pero su compostura muchas veces le ganaba.

-Ya quiero que estés aquí- escribió despacio. Nada acorde con su rápida respiración.

-Yo pensé que no.

-Tú sabes que sí.

-¿Cuánto lo deseas?

Ella abrió los ojos y miró con malgenio la pantalla. ¿Era en serio? Cómo sabía ponerla dispuesta. A esta altura estaba que se lo comía. Puso sus manos en el teclado dispuesta a ponerse muy atrevida cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡¿Pero qué?-gritó pasito maldiciendo la horrorosa interrupción.

No alcanzó a ponerse algo en los pies, así que caminó de puntitas rápido por el piso. Un frío le entró hasta la médula y su pecho se erizó profundamente revelando las pequeñas cumbres detrás de su camisa negra larga. Se frotó los brazos para abrir la puerta y asomarse un poco.

-¿Cuánto lo deseas?-preguntó de nuevo el hombre viéndola fijamente con su móvil en la mano y sesión de chat abierta.

Ella sólo se apartó para abrir la puerta y dejar que su cuerpo le contestará la pregunta ¿Qué podía decir? Naruto tenía mucha razón cuando le susurraba "el sexo en la mañana siempre es el desayuno perfecto".

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh_

**FIN**

Es increíble como tu musa te puede seducir en medio de trípodes, cámaras, camarógrafos, televisión, presentadoras… si. Hecho totalmente en el Círculo de la Moda. Algo bueno se sacó ¿no? Un shot muy romanticón para mi señor :) Wo ai ni wo nanpengyou n/n.

Comentarios son recibidos. Críticas SÍ y SÓLO Sí son constructivas ;)

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando Danza Húngara No. 5 de Brahms interpretada por _Yehudi Menuhin 


End file.
